Getting Caught
by Rebecca1
Summary: Two agents are in a relationship. Both agreed to keep their professional and private lives separate. Unfortunately, there's only so far they can go before the lines blur and the two collide.


I've decided to try my hand once more with a Prentiss / Hotch pairing

I'm apologising in advance for the fact that this is so short

Thanks for reading

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

"You know this isn't a good idea right?" Emily asked her boyfriend cautiously. It was lunchtime and she was in Hotch's office – originally it had been merely for handing in some paperwork from the latest case they'd worked but she'd quickly gotten side tracked.

"No-one's going to walk in Emily." Aaron stated in his usual matter of fact tone. She had to concede that the likelihood of someone walking into Hotch's office unannounced was pretty slim given that … Well he was their boss so enough said really; he could be pretty intimidating when he wanted to be.

The pair had been dating for almost eight months now and they'd never been happier. Jack had readily accepted Prentiss and told his Dad that he deserved to be happy. Granted the team were still unaware – and being as they were so professional they knew that this was the case. When they'd first gotten together Aaron had sat her down and told her that he couldn't risk being with her unless they could both remain one hundred percent professional when working. Of course, one of the reasons they got on so well together was because they were both driven and ambitious.

"You don't know that for sure." Emily protested half-heartedly, tipping her head to the side in encouragement for Hotch to continue to explore her neck with his mouth. In response, she got a playful nip on her neck from him. Pulling on his hair, she pulled him up and leaned in for a world-shattering kiss – the only way she could ever really describe his kisses.

"Oh my god." A voice at the door made the lovers spring apart and turn so quickly it would have been comical if it wasn't so shocking.

"Jayje," Emily started, shaking herself out of her momentary stunned-like state. The blonde in question shook her head, file still in hand, and began to turn away all the while apologising for walking in.

"JJ." Aaron's tone caused both women jolt and immediately turn to their boss. "Shut the door and take a seat. Prentiss you too." The pair obliged, watching as the unit chief sat behind the desk and in his own chair.

"I just came to hand this in." Jennifer stated calmly as though she saw this all the time. "I didn't realise the two of you were … indisposed?"

Prentiss stared at her boyfriend in shock, hating that the moment was ruined and he was back in 'unattached boss mode', well that and how he was treating her and JJ. Though in saying that, he'd never been so … cold before.

"Neither of you are to breathe a word about this to anyone. It was unprofessional and it won't happen again. I expect full discretion. Do you both understand?" Hotch demanded despite it almost sounding like a question.

"Yes sir." JJ responded politely, silently screaming at her boss in her head for being so harsh to Emily with that statement. She didn't fail to notice that the other woman sat frozen and ram rod straight in her chair.

"Good." With a nod and a glance down to his paperwork, he began writing up a case file before realising the two women were still seated. "You're dismissed. Go to lunch."

"Aaron…" Prentiss began.

"Go Prentiss." The man spoke over her in a no nonsense tone. Deciding this was a battle not worth fighting and that he wasn't upset at her so much as at himself for potentially risking both of their careers, she decided it would in fact be best for her to leave him alone for a little while and talk to him later when they'd both had a chance to calm down. With a nod of the head and a sigh, she stood up and began the short walk to the office door, JJ slightly in front of her.

"Hotch." Jennifer waited for him to look up at her before continuing. "For what it's worth, I'm glad you've got Emily, and that the two of you are happy. I won't tell anyone about this – frankly it's not up to me to tell anybody anyway. Just know I'm happy for the two of you. Both of you deserve to be happy."

Aaron briefly met his girlfriend's gaze before swallowing back a sudden lump in his throat and swinging his eyes back to the media liaison. "I have no idea what you're talking about JJ, we're not anything. It was a mistake I won't be making again."

Prentiss didn't so much as look at him as she left his office.

- . - . - . - . - . - . - .

Sorry it's not all happy but I wanted to keep some sort of semblance of their personalities like Hotch being a stickler for FBI protocol and all that and not wanting to jeopardise anyone's career

Anyway , thanks for reading

Maybe drop me a review if you want to ? Thanks


End file.
